Servers are typically used for big applications and work loads such as those used in conjunction with large web services and manufacturing. Often, a single server does not have enough power to perform the required application. Several servers may be used in conjunction with several storage devices in a storage area network (SAN) to accommodate heavy traffic. As systems get larger, applications often become important enough to avoid shutting off access to perform maintenance.
A typical server management system uses a single management control station that manages the servers and the shared storage. A potential problem of such a system is that it may have a single point of failure which can cause a shut-down of the entire storage area network to perform maintenance. Another potential problem is that there is typically no dynamic cooperation between the servers in case a change to the system occurs.
Such systems typically use large mainframes. A problem with the mainframes is that they are very expensive. Another possible system may use smaller computers but this solution typically requires customized hardware as well as a customized operating system that coordinates the computers to work as though it was one large machine with one operating system between them. Obtaining and maintaining customized hardware can be very costly.
What is needed is a system and method for a multi-node environment with shared storage provided at a lower price. The present invention addresses such a need.